


Gwen Poole's group project ft. lesbians.

by Rumpleteazers_Wife



Category: Marvel Comics, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Lesbians, and sappy, highschool, multi-chapter, texting au, this be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpleteazers_Wife/pseuds/Rumpleteazers_Wife
Summary: When Gwen is assigned a group project, she decides to make a group chat for it! Little does she know, she may get the hots for yet another Gwen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a multichapter, long fic

GwenPool started the conversation with Gstacy, P3n1p4rk3r, noir, Peter Burrito, milesman and hamsandwich.

3:21 am.

GwenPool: Hello everyone!!!!

GwenPool: i know its 3 am but like

GwenPool: i was too busy earlier

noir: With what exactly?

GwenPool: stuff

noir: You should really get some rest.

noir: Hard to work on the project when you're tired.

GwenPool: shouldnt you be sleepin to or whatevs

noir: Probably.

noir: But alas, I had work to do.

GwenPool: ooo what kinda work???

noir: School. Important class work.

GwenPool: which class???

noir: Film studies.

GwenPool: thats not a real class wat

noir: Something can be fun and a class.

GwenPool: boooooring!!!!

GwenPool: anyways when you all get up and online, reply back so we can do this presentation or whatevs

noir: I'm online.

GwenPool: yeah i know...

noir: Just making sure.

 

6:32 am.

Gstacy: Im awake now, but sure as hell not ready to start.

hamsandwich: Ive been awake for a few hours now!

Gstacy:... why?

hamsandwich: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

milesman: Hey! Just saw this, and I'm up! About to start walking to school!

P3n1p4rk3r: Hello!

Gstacy: Wow, weve got a large group here.

Gstacy: Should make this project easier

GwenPool: lmao hopefully

Gstacy: Oh, hi other Gwen!

GwenPool: oh that might get confusing...

GwenPool: call me uuuuhhh

GwenPool: Gpool?

Gstacy: And ill be Gstacy

noir: I go by Noir.

hamsandwich: my friends call me hammy! Or ham works

milesman: I'm Miles!

P3n1p4rk3r: Peni!

Peter Burrito: Just call me Peter.

GwenPool: what if i wanna call you burrito owo

Gstacy: Omg did you just owo

GwenPool: idk, did i?

GwenPool: ;D

GwenPool: yeah i did

Gstacy: You just answered your own question

GwenPool: yeah so

noir: Anyways, see you all in English.

P3n1p4rk3r: See ya there!!!

milesman: Ah shit we had English today?

Peter Burrito: Are you serious?

milesman: Nah just messing with you ;)

hamsandwich: I may be a bit late today

Gstacy:... Why?

hamsandwich: shrug

GwenPool: see ya!


	2. Day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets to know each other better and gets started on this presentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if these updates will be slow! Finals and all

3:21 pm

 

GwenPool: yoooo!

GwenPool: so like

GwenPool: we should probably get started on this shit right???? 

noir: If you want to. 

milesman: heck yeah lets get started!

Gstacy: I'd be willing to help everyone

GwenPool: id hope so

GwenPool: dont wanna have you be useless

GwenPool: we got the same name, cant have you ruining the gwen title 

Gstacy: didn't realize we were such an important name

GwenPool: oh yeah

GwenPool: the gwen name is like

GwenPool: suuuper elite

Gstacy: I'll keep that in mind, for you

GwenPool: aaawww thanks!!

Peter Burrito: Yeah we can do this flirting thing later?

Gstacy: it's not flirting!!

GwenPool: lmao what

noir: He thinks you two are flirting.

P3n1p4rk3r: they were noir!!

noir: I doubt it. 

P3n1p4rk3r: you just need to have more fun! 

noir: I have plenty fun. 

milesman: you're like the most emo kid in our class Noir.

milesman: you have us call you Noir...

Peter Burrito: We don't need to debate about who is and isn't emo right now! 

hamsandwich: we dont need to debate! It's noir!!! 

GwenPool: we got a project guys 

Peter Burrito: Yeah but, these guys aren't exactly the best at that

hamsandwich: we're far from the best!

noir: Not a good thing ham.

GwenPool: uuuggghhh

GwenPool: 3:<

GwenPool: ima make a document to start like brainstorming and shit\

GwenPool: want added, dm me cause if youre not doing work you dont get credit 

 

 

hamsandwich started a chat with GwenPool.

 

hamsandwich: hey i would like to not fail! add me @hammysammy01

 

 

noir started a chat with GwenPool.

 

noir: @spiderNoir01

 

 

Peter Burrito started a chat with GwenPool.

 

Peter Burrito: Yeah it's...

Peter Burrito: A little embarrassing. 

GwenPool: send iiiiittttt 

Peter Burrito: @burgerlover01

GwenPool: thats not *that* bad

 

 

P3n1p4rk3r started a chat with GwenPool.

 

P3n1p4rk3r: hiya! Add me @PaniniParker01

 

 

milesman started a chat with GwenPool.

 

milesman: yo!

milesman: you seem cool!

milesman: we talked before, right?

GwenPool: yeah like we sat next to eachother in history for a bit

GwenPool: also weve been in the same school for like... 11 years now??

milesman: fair enough

milesman: still, you're cool!

milesman: @MilesSmiles01

 

 

Gstacy started a chat with GwenPool. 

 

Gstacy: It's @Gstacy01

GwenPool: wow thats kinda lame compared to the others

Gstacy: Yeah? What's yours?

GwenPool: ... @GwenPoole01

Gstacy: omg

Gstacy: wow

GwenPool: okay first of all, theres an e in that one 

GwenPool: so

GwenPool: its different enough

Gstacy: You can't just call people out for shit you do

GwenPool: sure I can!!

GwenPool: man gwen fucking sucks as a name

Gstacy: yeah only bottoms are named gwen poole

GwenPool: sdhagdvusd

GwenPool: okay

GwenPool: first off correct

GwenPool: secondly :(

Gstacy: You proved I'm right with that key smash!!

GwenPool: I never said you were wrong ;3

Gstacy: You are so weird. But i like you. 

Gstacy: I might message you more often

GwenPool: yeah same to you!

GwenPool: least i got one other semi normal person in this group

Gstacy: Miles is pretty normal and chill too

GwenPool: oh yeah totally

GwenPool: but like

GwenPool: another girl i can talk too

Gstacy: What about Peni? 

GwenPool: okay uuhh

GwenPool: another gwen I can talk too

Gstacy: are you just looking for an excuse to talk to me?

GwenPool: no obvs not

Gstacy: It's cool if you are. I like talking

GwenPool: okay maybe a little

Gstacy: I gotta go do work with my band 

Gstacy: ttyl!

GwenPool: youre in a band?!?!?

GwenPool: thats so cool!!!

GwenPool: oh guess she left 

GwenPool: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it going to fast??? Do i need to slow them down??? i have no idea


	3. Day three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one may be a little shorter, I wanted to get something out before going away until sunday.

2:48 am

 

GwenPool: alright

GwenPool: i know its late and shit 

GwenPool: but liiikkkee

GwenPool: im bored

GwenPool: and i know noir is probably awake

GwenPool: maybe more of you?

GwenPool: you guys all seem depressed

noir: Why aren't you asleep? 

GwenPool: i couldnt sleep

GwenPool: also i was busy with something

noir: What were you busy with?

GwenPool: just movies and shit

noir: You were up until 2 am watching movies?

GwenPool: yea and?

noir: We have school in the morning.

GwenPool: so why are you awake?

noir: Fair enough.

GwenPool: not an answer ._.

noir: I was busy with something myself.

GwenPool: was it movies???

noir: No. 

noir: It's a show Peni wanted me to watch.

noir: She said "You would like it, it has a character like you." 

GwenPool: ooo whats it called???

noir: DeathNote.

GwenPool: ...

GwenPool: 1. that shits been out for awhile how have you not seen it

GwenPool: 2. your watching an anime at 2 am???

noir: Yes.

GwenPool: wow

P3n1p4rk3r: hey! It's not a bad show

GwenPool: but noir might become more emo now

GwenPool: we dont want that

GwenPool: hell go too far

P3n1p4rk3r: I think hes fine

noir: Thanks Peni. 

milesman: you guys gotta blow up my phone at 3 am? 

noir: Sorry Miles. 

milesman: its fine, i should probably mute my phone at night anyways

GwenPool: well thats four of us on 

P3n1p4rk3r: my moms gonna kill me if she finds me up this late

milesman: strict parents? yeah i get that

noir: My aunt and uncle let me have my space. 

GwenPool: my parents want me to "get my life together" lol

GwenPool: whatevs that means

P3n1p4rk3r: shes not really 

P3n1p4rk3r: at least I dont think so :/

P3n1p4rk3r: she just wants to make sure im living my life the best

milesman: sounds like a strict parent.

P3n1p4rk3r: guess so... 

milesman: nothing wrong with that! parents just want the best, they dont always know what that is. 

Peter Burrito: and you do Miles?

milesman: i know what I want man!

Peter Burrito: and that is? 

milesman: I'll get back to you

GwenPool: wow, i woke everyone up.

Gstacy: not everyone yet. ham

GwenPool: ham runs on his own clock

noir: You're not wrong.

milesman: he was asleep third block yesterday, but perfectly fine three minutes later

P3n1p4rk3r: hes like a cartoon character...

Gstacy: sometimes we all act like cartoon characters.

GwenPool: lmao yeah

GwenPool: saw Peter B pull out a burger middle of science yesterday

noir: I saw Gwen trying to fit in her locker. 

GwenPool: which one?

P3n1p4rker: poole

milesman: poole

Peter Burrito: poole

noir: Poole

hamsandwich: poole!

Gstacy: Hi ham! and poole

GwenPool: yeah that was me

GwenPool: well now were all up!

Gstacy: we really shouldnt be

GwenPool: booo

GwenPool: dont ruin this

Gstacy: Im going back to bed gwen, you all should consider it. 

Peter Burrito: Good idea, stacy. 

noir: I need sleep anyways.

Hamsandwich: i can sleep anytime! now works

milesman: yeaahh my dad will be home soon. night shift

P3n1p4rk3r: I dont want my mom to kill me

GwenPool: uuuggghh fine

GwenPool: goodnight then 

Gstacy: goodnight gwen!

GwenPool: night gwen! 


	4. Day four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ight im back

3:42 pm

 

GwenPool: alright soo

GwenPool: anyone start reading this book yet?

GwenPool: cause at least 1 person here has too so

noir: I would hope we we're all doing the ten pages a day we were assigned. 

GwenPool: yeeeaaahhh but that's like a looooott of reading 

GwenPool: and im busy with shiz so

noir: What kind of "shiz?"

GwenPool: fanfics, social media and all that

Peter Burrito: Youve been righting fanfic instead of doing the assignment? 

GwenPool: yeah??? what have you been doing

Peter Burrito: The assignment. 

milesman: wait ten pages... a day?

noir: What'd you think it was?

milesman: .... 10 a week

noir: This book is over seven hundred pages Miles.

milesman: i know that's why I was confused man!

Gstacy: You didnt think to question 10 pages a week miles? 

milesman: i thought we all just silently agreed it was weird! 

Gstacy: oh my god miles...

GwenPool: its okay miles i also didnt do my reading 

milesman: what fanfic are you writing anyways? 

GwenPool: oh you know

GwenPool: that gay shit 

Peter Burrito: That can mean a lot of things gwen

GwenPool: ;)

GwenPool: nah but actually my fans expect updates so i gotta give it to them 

milesman: cant take a few days off?

GwenPool: well i could but what fun is that?

P3n1p4rk3r: whats the fanfic called?

GwenPool: uuuhhh ill pm it to you later peni 

Gstacy:... gwen its stuff like that that can freak us all out

GwenPool: yea well im sure we all have our own shit that we do for fun 

milesman: i like graffiti art

P3n1p4rk3r: anime 

Gstacy: im in a band 

noir: I like to hide my crippling self doubt and reflection behind a mask because I don't want to let anyone in who I might end up just hurting in the end. 

hamsandwich: I like cartoons! 

Peter Burrito: I just like... food

GwenPool: see? we all got interests

milesman: i should probably start reading this book huh?

Gstacy: Probably a good idea miles

hamsandwich: i lost my book!

hamsandwich: but no worries

hamsandwich: i have a brilliant plan

noir: I don't trust that. 

hamsandwich: you really shouldnt!

GwenPool: well with that fun message

GwenPool: i would like to go and.... like do stuff

GwenPool: this is getting weird

Peter Burrito: Im heading out too.

P3n1p4rk3r: everyones leaving again :( 

hamsandwich: Im still here!

P3n1p4rker:...

 

 

P3n1p4rk3r: Gwen!! What's the fic??

GwenPool: uh

GwenPool: well

GwenPool: its a fic

GwenPool: about

GwenPool: um

GwenPool: lesbians

GwenPool: from a musical

P3n1p4rk3r: which musical

P3n1p4rk3r: which musical Gwen

P3n1p4rk3r:... gwen? where did you go? 

 

 

Peter Burrito: Noir are you okay?

noir: No.

Peter Burrito: alright just checking in 

 

 

 

Gstacy: Gwen did you really not start reading?

GwenPool: you take me for a liar???

Gstacy: I just cant imagine you, the one who made this groupchat, not doing the work

GwenPool: yeah well

GwenPool: idk man

Gstacy: do you need help with the reading?

GwenPool: no! i can read

GwenPool: like most words

Gstacy:... you sure?

GwenPool:... mostly

Gstacy: I can help you still if you need it

GwenPool: maybe later? 

Gstacy: anytime works for me so long as im not with my band

GwenPool: hmm

GwenPool: youd do that?

Gstacy: of course! 

GwenPool: maybe later then

GwenPool: :)

Gstacy: talk to you later, Gwen

GwenPool: ttyl!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also be working on a Gelphie fic soon that's also slowburn and multichapter so


	5. Day five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is a bit short I'm sorry! I wanted to update since I havent in a little while

3:39 pm

 

GwenPool: so like

GwenPool: i started reading the book

GwenPool: aaannnd I hate it

GwenPool: its so boring

GwenPool: i hate all the character

noir: Sounds like a personal issue.

noir: I for one do not mind it that much.

GwenPool: yeah well its a pretty emo book

noir: I... cannot disagree

gstacy: did noir just admit he was emo??

hamsandwich: a true day to celebrate!!!

milesman: gwen i agree

milesman: this book is wack as hell

GwenPool: yeah why cant we do a comic???

GwenPool: they have some great arcs!!!

GwenPool: like secret wars!

GwenPool: ooooorrrr the Infinity story line

GwenPool: thats a classic

P3n1p4rk3r: we could also do a manga!

milesman: id do a comic over this man

gstacy: you guys need to stop complaining, this book is fine

GwenPool: awww youre no fun!!!

gstacy: i just dont really read comics okay?

GwenPool: ooooo!!! I have so many to give you!!!

GwenPool: i think youd love the character of blackwidow!!!

GwenPool: or maybe the Xmen?

GwenPool: guess we'll see

gstacy:...

gstacy: do you have any i could borrow now?

GwenPool: of course!

GwenPool: be there soooon ;3

milesman: could i have some too

GwenPool: hhmmm maybe

GwenPool: if im feeling nice

P3n1p4rk3r: I can give you some mangas Miles!

milesman: yeah, ill take you up on that later Peni

Peter Burrito:... Im going to sleep

noir: It's 4 pm

Peter Burrito: goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> djdi sorry this was kinda short, wrote it at 3 am


End file.
